My Mabinogi Story
by Seaberrie
Summary: I am a new writer and this is the story of my mabinogi life as my own character Seaberrie. I do not own any of the characters in the game Nexon does. I am just telling a story of being in the game and using my character as the main one.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, im a new writer and all, this story is based off of my game character from the PC MORPG game Mabinogi. I do not own Mabinogi or any of the characters except for my own (Seaberrie) Im not really good with writing but I wanted to give it a try, let me know what you think of the story. The story is about my character's story, like if it was real to her. Its just what I was thinking about, again I don't own any of the characters except for Seaberrie everyone else are NPCs in the game owned by Nexon

Chapter 1: Seaberrie

Another beautiful Baltane (Tuesday) in Tir Chonaill, I just got home to the village after selling in the town of Dunbarton. Grandpa doesn't like me leaving the village by myself. He always wants me to take Trevor with me but he's an old geezer, he just stands around all day sleeping and farting. Most of the time I'm sneaking away while Grandpa watches over the village. After Mom died from disease years ago and Papa died in the war, I've been living in Tir Chonaill with Grandpa Duncan. Oh I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Seaberrie, 17 year old apothecary, warrior, archer, and healer. I like to go out on adventures and travel but Grandpa wants me to just stay in the village making potions for the sick. He doesn't believe in girls like me being warriors. Normal days I will be helping Dilys tending to the injured and learning more about the different herbs and potions to make.

I sneak my bow and swords out of the house down to my good friend Ferghus, (even though to most of the villagers he's known as "The Weapon Breaker") he has never broken any of my weapons.

"Hey little Berrie, what'cha need me to fix today?" asks Ferghus as I approach his shop.

"I need my bow string to be tightened up some, it's really lose and I need the cracks in my swords to be fixed," I explain. I hand him my bow and my swords and watch him examine them.

"Hmm…this is gonna cost a little with these cracks, what have you been up too," Ferghus asks me. He walks in with my weapons and finds the right tools to fix them. I roll my eyes and tell him

"I've been in a lot of dungeons lately and I haven't had a chance till now to get them fix, I nearly broke my bow from hitting a jackel in the head, I explain as I sit on some hay inside his shop.

How much am I gonna have to pay you?"

Ferghus looks over my swords and says, "Well since you're the Chiefs granddaughter I would say 10k for the swords and 7k for the bow." I sigh in disappointment I thought I was gonna have to pay just 10k.

"Alright 17k it is then," I reach into my dress and hand him a check for 20k. His eyes sparkle at the sight of a 20k check. He reaches into his box and hands me back 3k. After that I say good bye and head back to Grandpas before he realizes I'm gone. I have to go out tonight to pick up my weapons. I get back to the house and look around for Grandpa and I don't see him, I look around the house and inside and he isn't there. I start to panic a bit then I see him standing the cemetery. I walk over to him and notice he's in front of Grandma's grave and sigh with sadness.

As I approach Grandpa, he apparently heard me and he turns around and smiles. "Hello, my beautiful Granddaughter...where have you been the past few hours," Grandpa asks. I try not to make it obvious that I went to the blacksmith shop, so I kinda make up a lie.

"Um...I went to go check up on Luna down at the stables," I say nervously. Luna is my beautiful white horse Grandpa gave to me after Momma passed, I named her Luna because of her mane shining brightly in the moonlight. I fiddle my legs around to make it seem like I was at the stable and when I look at Grandpa he gives me that look. The look that says "Ok spill the beans, where were you really" and I try to think of a distraction. Then I remembered,

"Hey Grandpa, what are we gonna cook for dinner? Can we have curry rice?" now that I asked about dinner I feel hungry.

Grandpa chuckles and sighs, "We can't have curry tonight my dear, Alissa brought over some flour and I got Caitin to make us some nice bread. She also brought over some cheese, so we are having Cheese Bread for dinner." I groan in disappointment I was really in the mood for some curry tonight. We head back into the house and I spy Weird Cat sitting by Grandpa's chair. We stare at each other for a good minute then I break the eye contact and go sit on my bed. I look over to my bed table and see Grandmas locket. I open it up and see Momma and Papa together with a baby me on one side and I see a young Grandma and Grandpa on the other side. I smile at the pictures and then I close the locket and put it under my pillow.

After Grandpa and I eat our Cheese Bread, he heads to bed and I remember that I have to pick up my weapons. After awhile I make sure Grandpa is fully asleep and I quietly leave the house and head to the blacksmith shop. I approach Ferghus' house and I knock the door. Ferghus opens the door and lets me inside.

"Let me go get your swords and bow," he walks into his workshop to fetch them. He comes back a minute later with my weapons and hands them to me. I thank him and quickly head home. I open the door very quietly and I hide my weapons in the closet so Grandpa doesn't see them. I check on him to make sure he's still sleeping and he is. I sigh in relief and I head to my bed and I put my nightgown on and head to bed. There's something really important I'm gonna ask Grandpa tomorrow.

A/N: Ok please tell me what you guys think of the story. I am trying to see if I can upload maybe everyday or so? Depends on the situation I might be in. If you have any comments please leave one, if I should fix something with my writing please let me know. Im not the best writer. And if you like the story please like it and leave a comment and share it! :D Thank you ~Seaberrie


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, im a new writer and all, this story is based off of my game character from the PC MORPG game Mabinogi. I do not own Mabinogi or any of the characters except for my own (Seaberrie) Im not really good with writing but I wanted to give it a try, let me know what you think of the story. The story is about my character's story, like if it was real to her. Its just what I was thinking about, again I don't own any of the characters except for Seaberrie everyone else are NPCs in the game owned by Nexon

Chapter 2: Deliveries

I wake up the next morning and I try to block out the sun. By looking outside I can tell it's about 6:30, Grandpa always woke me up early so it became a habit. I pull the covers back, stand up and stretch; I almost kicked Weird off the bed. I look around and notice Grandpa isn't in the house. I think,

"Maybe he's outside again...does he ever sleep?"

I walk over to my small dresser and pull out my white dress that Grandpa gave me for my birthday. He told me it was the dress Grandma wore when they met, I smile in the small mirror on my dresser. I pull open the drawer and pull out my baby blue shawl, it was my mother's. She wore it on her wedding day, kinda has a ribbon for her hair but was able to make it into a shawl. (My mother was an amazing tailor by the way.) I put my brush out my hair and braid one side then put the rest of my hair in a pony tail. I walk outside and see Grandpa looking onto the village, we live on top of the hill in the village behind the Great Oak Tree.

"Grandpa what are you doing up so early," I ask approaching him. I look up at him and notice that he's been in deep thought before I approached him. I look in the village and see some of the villagers awake and happy. I love this village, just wish there was a little more excitement, like in the town of Dunbarton. Grandpa doesn't like it when I leave the village, even to go to the next town over.

"Just watching the sunrise and the villagers waking up to a beautiful day," Grandpa says with a smile. I can tell in his eyes that he misses Grandma and he misses Mom and Dad. I head back inside to make some breakfast. I remember that I have to make some deliveries of potions to the School, Church, and the Inn. I leave Grandpa's breakfast on the table by the fire so it doesn't get cold. I put on my locket before I leave and grab my basket, I leave the house and head to see Dilys (our village healer) to grab my potions to deliver. I approach her house and knock on the door. After two knocks Dilys opens the door with a tired smile.

"Morning Sea, here for your deliveries?" she says with a yawn.

"Yep, sorry to wake you up so early but I have something to ask Grandpa later and I need to get these deliveries done," I say with an anxious tone. I grab the potions from the other room and I put them in my basket. I have a lot of antidote potions to deliver to the church, must be for tourists. Once I put them in my basket I head out to do my deliveries. I decide to head to the church first, I headed down the path that leads towards the church but on the way there I happen to run into Nora, the Inn caretaker. I was gonna head to the Inn last but I guess I could give Nora the potions now.

"Hey, Nora I have some potions to give to your Uncle, I was gonna head to the Inn after the School but I guess I could give them to you now," I say as I dig through my basket.

"Oh, hey Seaberrie I was just headed home from the Grocery Store, I'll take these potions to Uncle," Nora says as I hand her the potions.

Nora thanks me and we start walking opposite ways. 1 delivery down 2 more to go, I put the money in my dress pocket to bring to the bank later. Maybe after these deliveries I'll finally have enough. I head to the church, Endelyon is outside handling the chickens and I approach her.

"Hey Endelyon, I brought some potions from the shop where should I leave them," I ask as I wave to her.

"Hey, Sea, Meven went out for a little bit, just put them inside on top of the alter. I can get them when I come inside," Endelyon said while she fed the chickens. I run inside and put the potions on the alter and come back out to collect my money. I put the money in my dress pocket from my other delivery and walk away towards the school. After 10 minutes I arrive at the school and wave at Ranald who is practicing sword fighting and I walk into the school. I walk in and notice Lassar trying to put a spell book on the top shelf but can't reach it so I put my basket down and grab a stool.

"Hey why don't you use this?"

Lassar is startled by my voice and drops the book, I reach down and pick the book and hand it back to her. She takes it and thanks me, then she stands on the stool and I hold the stool in place while she stands on top of it and puts the book up.

"Thanks, for the help Sea. I didn't think about using the stool; did you bring me the potions?" Lassar asks.

"Yep, I have them right here," I pull them out and put them on the desk. My last delivery of the day. I take the money Lassar gives me and leave, I finally have enough money. I run from the school to the bank and have a long talk with Bebhinn and I put my money in some gold bags and head home. I get home about 17:00 (5:00 p.m.) and I run into my room and hide my gold bags. I look around for Grandpa and I don't see him.

"Grandpa?"

Silence.

"Grandpa" I shout a little louder and still no answer. I grab some spare money from the bowl in the kitchen and head to the Grocery Store. I enough money to get some meat, curry powder, potato, and some rice. I run by the well, and get some water. I run home and I start boiling the rice and mix up the curry. I'm making my favorite, Curry Rice. Its about 19:00 when the food is ready and I hear the door open. As I place the dishes on the table I look up and see Grandpa coming down stairs. Okay...here we go I'm finally gonna ask him.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorta... What is Sea gonna ask Grandpa? And Ik this is gonna need some conflict but Im working on it, ive been stressing a lot the past few days but please bear with me! Again depending on the situation I am trying to see if I can upload maybe everyday or so?If you have any comments please leave one, if I should fix something with my writing please let me know. Im not the best writer. And if you like the story please like it and leave a comment and share it! :D Thank you ~Seaberrie


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, im a new writer and all, this story is based off of my game character from the PC MORPG game Mabinogi. I do not own Mabinogi or any of the characters except for my own (Seaberrie) Im not really good with writing but I wanted to give it a try, let me know what you think of the story. The story is about my character's story, like if it was real to her. Its just what I was thinking about, again I don't own any of the characters except for Seaberrie everyone else are NPCs in the game owned by Nexon

Chapter 3:

This is the moment I ask Grandpa. Its been on my chest for months now and I finally now have the chance to ask him.

"What's all this? Curry Rice?" Grandpa asks, with a concern face.

"Yep, I thought we could have something nice to get for dinner instead of Cheese Bread," I smile at him trying to not look suspicious. I put a plate in front of him and I sit down across from him. We say our prayers and we start eating. After a little while Grandpa stops eating and puts his fork down.

"Okay, Little Berrie tell me whats on your mind," Grandpa says looking over at me with a concerned look. I suddenly stop eating and slowly drop my fork...I take a deep breathe.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you the past few months," I say very calmly. Grandpa looks at me very carefully and sighs.

"Does it have to involve the weapons you're hiding in the closet?" Grandpa says with a calm tone. I look at him in complete shock, How did he find out?! I thought I hid them really well. Does he know what I am gonna ask? Will he let me go? I hope he says yes!

"Y-Y-Yes it does, Grandpa, I wanted to tell you, I want to go on an expedition," I say in a mature and stern voice. I give him a stare down and a look that says "Please say yes."

"No."

I pause for a second and all i could say was,

"What?"

"I will say it again...No." Grandpa says with a bit of an angry tone. I look at him in absolute shock. I am very confused, shocked, and upset. I start to panic a little and I ask again.

"Why wont you let me do this Grandpa? I'm not a little girl anymore," I say in an upset tone. He looks at me with a stern face.

"I lost your father because all he wanted to do was travel, he ended up going to war and giving your mother an unknown disease and both of them died," Grandpa says in an angry tone and he hits the table with a fist. "I forbid you to leave the village, I will not lose you too Seaberrie."

Grandpa never calls me by my whole name unless hes really mad or serious, in this case he is both. I feel my eyes start to burn, I try and hold the tears but they end up falling down my face onto the table. I knock my chair over and I run out the house slamming the door shut behind me. I run. I don't stop still I get to the cemetery and I can barely see because of the water in my eyes. I end up coming to Mom and Dad's graves. I sit in front of them and bawl my eyes out, I miss them so much.

I sit there crying for quiet awhile I don't even know what time it is, I look up and see Ladeca and Eweca (in the game there are two moons Ladeca is the normal blue moon and Eweca is the small red moon), by telling the position they are in its about 11 at night. I slowly make my way home feeling like a swollen balloon. I walk into the house and notice Grandpa in his rocking chair reading a book, I walk pass him and head straight to my room. I try and get some sleep but I am mostly waiting on Grandpa to go to sleep. I do not care what he says, I am going on this expedition weather he likes it or not.

After 2 A.M. I can tell Grandpa is asleep by the sound of his breathing. I slowly pack up my bow with 5 bundles of arrows (the bundles have 5,000 arrows each), my swords, my armor, village gown. I pack up some leftover food, potions I made, my gold bags, and a cloak. (In the game I have a lot of bags in my inventory so pretty much imagine the bag I'm using is the bag Hermione has in Harry Potter.) I find a piece of paper and I write Grandpa a note.

"Dear Grandpa,

I'm sorry but I have waited to long for this. I am not a child anymore and I want to go and explore the world, staying in the village all my life will not help me. I understand you are only trying to protect me but I need to take some chances. I promise I will write to you as much as possible. I love you very much Grandpa and I'm sorry. I promise I will come home soon, I need to follow my Father's steps into exploration. I love you

~Love Little Berrie

I leave the note on the table and I look back once more at Grandpa and I slowly and quietly close the door. I speed walk down to the stables on the outside of the village. I find Luna and shush her so she wont wake up Deian (hes the shepherd boy in the game.) I saddle up Luna and put my bag on her right side, I hop onto her and I ride her quietly to the edge of the village. I look back one more time, seeing the roof of the house.

"Goodbye Grandpa."

I ride off into the forest to start my adventure.

A/N: Okay so how was that? Im not the best writer okay i get it i make mistakes. If i need to make any edits to the chapters please message me and i will fix them ASAP. I will try and update everyday but it mostly depends on my work schedule and school starting in a few days. Please tell me what you think, if you have any ideas please dont hesitate to tell me! Thank you for reading! ~Seaberrie


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE! Sorry I haven't updated like i promised, I've been working my butt off these past few days at school so I've been busy. I will update again tonight when I get home. I do not own Mabinogi or any of the characters except for my own (Seaberrie). I don't own any of the characters except for Seaberrie everyone else are NPCs in the game owned by Nexon

Chapter 4: Day 1 of the Expedition

Luna gallops through the woods through the night, I can tell shes really tired. We've been traveling since last night so I get her to stop so we can rest. We find a nice little area to rest at in the woods. Luna gets some water from the stream and I go to get firewood. I approach a good tree and I start cutting it down for some wood. I walk back to where Luna is and start building a small fire. I look over and see Luna looking at me, and I walk over to her and pet her snout. We sat down by the fire and had a small dinner, we have to save our food. Lucky on the way we passed by an apple tree so we picked some apples. I gave Luna two apples and she munched on them happily. I go by the river and fill up a few small bottles with clean water. I left my tent supplies back some, so I cut some giant leaves off and made a small bed next to Luna. I weaved myself a pillow from the bigger leaves. I added more wood to the fire before I went to sleep, I laid down and looked up at the night sky. I could see Eweca and Ladeca shining bright in the sky. I stared up at the stars and smiled.

"This is going to be an amazing adventure," I said to Luna. She neighed in agreement. I pet her stomach then laid my head down and went to sleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up to the sound of some cutting. I woke up with a start and looked around me, and I found a man looked about to be in his 40s cutting a tree up. I slowly stand up and hide my knife behind my back (just in case) and I approach the man.

"Um… excuse me?"

The man looked up, looking really frustrated and upset. He is wearing a raccoon hat, and has a scruffy beard and an angry look.

"What do you want kid?" He asked in a rude tone. I was taken back by the rude question but I straighten up and asked,

"What are you doing?" He looked really annoyed by my question. I back up a few paces, clutching my knife a little tighter ready to attack.

"My job. I chop wood for the camp." He said as he went back to chopping wood. He puts a piece of wood with the small pile he has made.

"The name's Tracy, I run a logging camp about a mile from here," Tracy said as he stopped chomping, satisfied with the pile. He piles them up and ties them up and puts them on his back.

"My name is-"I stop what I'm saying because this man may know I'm the chief's granddaughter. I try to think of a name but I can't think of anything!

"My name is Sea" I tell Tracy. (A/N: I know I could have made a different name but the village knows me as Seaberrie or Little Berrie so Sea is the best I can do right now!)

"Sea huh? Well good to meet you them" Tracy says.

When we get back to the logging camp, Tracy shows me how to cut wood from the right tree and how to carve items out of wood. He also tells me how to survive out in the woods that have bears and wolves. As the sun was setting, Tracy had offered me some bear meat he had, and I gladly had some. I gave some lettuce to Luna while we ate. I slept under one of the wooden canopies of the camp, as did Luna. It started to rain during the night and it got pretty cold. I had to make a small bed out of some hay nearby, so it kept me warm during the night.

The next morning I get up really early and I make some breakfast. I gathered some eggs from nearby hens and made scrabbled eggs. I ate my breakfast and after I finished I told Tracy goodbye. He told me go to south if I wanted to reach Dunbarton. I hopped onto Luna and headed south.

I continue to head south on the trail to Dunbarton I run into a a few wolves but I easily shoot them with my bow, not missing a shot. I skinned the fur so I could make some clothes later on when I get into town. I slowly start reaching the busy town of Dunbarton or Dunby for short and I noticed some potato fields. I got a little weeding hoe and gather a few potatoes. I gently pull on Luna by the brittle and we walk into the town. I spy a general store so I decided to go see what the owner is selling. I learn his name is Walter and I notice some strange colors in a liquid form, I ask him what it is.

"Why that there is called hair dye, you can change the color of your hair with the color you chose, it costs 1,000 gold."

I looked at all the different colors and I decided that I need to change my appearance so no one from the village will recognize me, so I picked out a Violet color and pay Walter. Then asked him where the healer's shop was and he pointed down the street. I walk in and look around for the healer and didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

I hear a thump and a groan. I see a man stand up rubbing his head.

"Sorry I didn't hear anyone come in," he said. He told me his name is Manus, and that he was looking for some herbs for his potions. He continued to rub his head and I went through my bag and put some ointment on it.

"This is a strange ointment, I have never seen it...what is it if I may ask," Manus questioned.

"It's an ointment I made back home, I call it "Healing touch" I made it myself out of some herbs, oils, and cream" I told him.

"Why you have a good skill of medicine don't you Ms..." he said.

"Sea, my name is Sea."

I put a small bandage on his head and I went to wash my hands. I put the ointment back into my bag and turned to back to Manus. I told him about how I want to travel and explore the world.

"In return, I'll give you some potions I made, to help you on your journey," he says as he hands me some red potions and yellow potions. They were health potions and energy potions. I ask him if he has anything to change eye color, he gives me a sort of spray that I use to change my eye color. He gives me a green bottle and tells me its harmless. I thank him and I leave to find an inn. The town apparently doesn't have one so I go to stay at the bell tower. Once I get settled in, I go and I use the hair dye I bought and change it to purple and I spray my eyes turning them green. I pull out a mirror out of my bag and shocked by the change.

"Now no one will recognize me," I say with a smile. It gets dark out so I make a small bed and I give Luna an apple before bed, then looking out the window I smile and fall asleep.

A/N: Hey everyone, I know I havent updated in forever! I've been really busy with life and family problems, but I finally have a chance to type again! I will try and update tonight after work, please let me know what you guys think of the story and please share it! ~Seaberrie


End file.
